


My Soul is Intertwined With Yours, Much Like a Weed That Wraps Itself Around A Flower While Choking the Life Out of It

by myusernameisstupid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Chara, chara needs some closure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myusernameisstupid/pseuds/myusernameisstupid
Summary: A year after the monsters are freed from the undergroud, Chara finally begins to find the closure they need. It's gonna take a while, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Welcome to Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoy! You can find me on tumblr @myusernameis-stupid!

You wake up. Not on a bed of sickly yellow flowers, but in a warm, purple, bed surrounded by sturdy, white walls.  


You wake up, not with the sounds of Determination echoing in your ears, but to the sound of the television set quietly murmuring downstairs.  


You wake up, safe and secure above ground, and you hate it.  


“Chara? Are you okay?” Frisk signs, because of course they can think every thought you do, feel everything you feel.  


“M’fine,” you lie, and you know Frisk knows you’re lying, but you swing your shared body out of bed before they can protest.  


You move stiffly over to the closet, begin pawing through your garments. Frisk selects a frilly white dress with a bow around the middle. You make a disgusted sound, but allow them to pull it over their-your- round body. You pull on ripped tights and sturdy boots to try to tone down the, well, dressyness of it all.  


Frisk moves you over towards the small ball of golden light at the foot of your bed.  


*The ridiculous pompousness of your dress fills you with Determination.  


Frisk makes a harrumph, but you can tell they’re grinning to themself. Touching the ball of light, they SAVE their progress. SAVEing is a ritual for them; they do it every morning when they wake up, every night before they go to bed, and dozens of time in between. They say the do it because they don’t want everyone else to have to relive long periods of time if they ever have to reload.  


“I think Mom baked a huge cake for us today!”  


It takes you a moment to remember why Toriel would do such a thing. Then it hits you: it’s been a year. A year since the barrier was broken, a year since monsterkind was free. A year of living with Toriel and Asgore and Papyrus and sans and Mettaton and Undyne and Alphys and so many other friends. A year of love, and comfort, and safety.  


A year of absolute goddamn restlessness.  


“We should probably head downstairs so we aren’t late for breakfast.” Frisk interrupts your monologue.  


You agree. Toriel does so love her schedules.  


The two of you leave your room and head towards the day. You reach downstairs in your boot-clad feet and are greeted with the sight of your-Frisk’s-family. They are not your family, not anymore.  


Most of them have only heard of you in stories.  


None of them know you’re here.  


“Frisk, my child! Good morning!” Toriel’s greeting is echoed by the others, who are busy preparing for the celebration later this afternoon. Toriel makes her way toward you from the kitchen, wiping her ingredient-covered paws on her apron. She envelops Frisk in a tight hug. You close your eyes and drink in the soft warmth of her fur, the smell of pie and the sweet smell of magic that follows her wherever she goes.  


She pulls back and beams at you. At Frisk. “Are you excited for the party, my child? You look lovely!”  


“I am excited! I have my speech all prepared and everything!”  


Toriel leans down and ruffles your hair with a large paw. “That is wonderful, my child!”  


“Hey, kid!” Undyne makes her way over to you. “I got you a little somethin’. WELL, ACTUALLY, it’s from all of us. But it was TOTALLY my idea!” She hands you a small box.The others crowd around you to watch you open it. You tear off the wrapping paper eagerly. Be careful, Frisk thinks at you. The box is plain white, nothing fancy. Frisk pauses for a moment, always one for dramatics, and then slowly opens it, revealing..something. A small vial on a chain, to be worn as a necklace. The vial is filled with what you originally thought was smoke, but...taking a closer look at it you realize that the stuff is moving, like it was...alive?  


Dyou know what this is? Frisk thinks at you.  


Not at all, you think back.  


“It’s called a SOUL link!” Undyne says proudly.  


“What’s that?”  


“W-well, when a monster is fully grown they uh, get more control over their SOUL?” Alphys says. “So they can do more...powers with it?”  


“And eventually, a monster can learn to manifest their SOUL outside of their body, similar to a human,” Mettaton adds.  


“don’t get that confused with our SOULs being able to exist without us, like humans. they still break when we die,” sans clarifies, seeing the confused look on your face. “but that doesn’t mean small parts of us can’t be separate from us. put in a vial on a necklace, for example.”  


You look down at the vial in your hands. “This...is your SOULs?”  


“Not the entire thing,” says Asgore. “Just a part of us...Like a memory of us.For you to have.”  


“THAT WAY, WE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU, ANYWHERE!” Papyrus cries.  


“It is an ancient custom,” says Toriel. “Monsters give away a piece of themselves to whomever they love most. And, of course, we all love you more than anything, my child.”  


“I…” You touch the vial, gently. The wispy bits of SOUL swirl around the spot where  
you pressed your finger, as if they were trying to give you a hug through the glass.  


“Do you like it??” Undyne asks eagerly. Her face falls. “Kid? You ok?”  


You start breathing heavily. The vial drops to the floor. The vial-their souls, their love. They love you-no they love Frisk. Not you. You’re a parasite stuck in someone else’s body. You’re trapped. You gotta get out. Get out. GET OUT YOU NEED TO LEAVE YOU NEED TO LEAVE-  


Frisk raises their hands to sign, but you snap them down to your sides. Not giving them time to resist, you push past everyone and escape out the back door, running to the woods behind the house, ignoring the others calling Frisk’s name.


End file.
